Inefficient uses of vehicles can result in higher fuel consumption than is needed and, thus, may result in increased operating costs. In the field of surface transportation, and particularly in the long-haul trucking industry, even small improvements in fuel efficiency can reduce annual operating costs significantly.
Over the years, numerous advances have been made to improve fuel efficiency in internal combustion powered vehicles. In many situations, fuel consumption may be reduced by operating the vehicle at lower engine speeds. Techniques for influencing driver shifting strategies have been identified as being useful for reduce fuel consumption. For instance, a visual signal, such as a shift light on a dashboard, may be illuminated when a driver has reached a maximum engine speed, encouraging the driver to shift sooner than the driver would have without the visual signal. Another known technique includes the use of an engine speed governor that prevents the engine from rotating above a predetermined engine speed. This technique, however, may be too limiting to the driver for some applications and thus, may frustrate the driver and restrict the driver's ability to control the vehicle.